Episode Archive
Random Assault Podcast Episodes 001 First Draft 002 Minechat 003 So Sue us 004 Pokemon Sunday 005 Teenage Mutant Ninja Portals 006 Bored to Kombat 007 Quantum Assault Us 008 Drown Out Your FEAR 009 Totally Screwed 010 R.A.Noire 011 Episode 11 012 25% Less 013 Post Apocalyptic Snowboard Apocalypse 014 Larry the Cable Truck 015 A Podcast About Nothing 016 Kirby and the Amazing Skype Malfunction 017 To Catch a Puzzle 018 Assasult of the Dead 019 Murphy's Law 020 Ret's Get Lacist 021 Cartoon Cavalcade 022 F*** o' the Irish Top o'er the mornin 023 A Taste of Your Own Medicine 024 Top Secret Bi-Tarrarist 025 Total Ultra Mega HD Remix Combo Extreme 3 026 Lemon Cough Drops 027 Podcastaway Island 028 Definition of Maturity 029 Big Willy Style 030 Time Punch Drunk 031 Candy Asses 032 Gorillaz Warfare 033 Objection Overruled 034 Phenomenal Rampage 035 I Give Up 036 Ghost Prick 037 Blunts vs. Zombies 038 Drew's Got Games 039 Aborted Paralyzed Fetal Bear Grylls 040 Giraffe Fellatio 041 Suit Yourself 042 Weeaboo 043 F***** Anime Again 044 Super del Rosario 3D Land 045 One Fetish, Two Fetish, Head Fetish, Boob Fetish 046 Rhythm Assault 047 A Troll in Central Park 048 RAX 049 You Don't Even Know You Are Already Dead 050 Important Milestone Cast 051 Behind the Laughter: Random Assault Story 052 Hello Internet 053 The Avengers 054 Butt Buddies 055 Mug Shots 056 Who Stole Alex's Idea? 057 Bound to Fail 058 A Breath of Fretschl Air 059 Hard Trax 060 Hangin' with Deadpool 061 Assault and Ass-hattery 062 Full Course 063 Goodbye Internet 064 Game Grump Grumps 065 Gray 066 First Person Clopper 067 You Don't Know Alex 068 Wii Won't Will U? 069 Too Bored to Game 070 Dishonored 071 The Deepness of Christopher Loins 072 A Normal Episode 073 Anal Fantasy 074 Golden Boys and Kate 075 Naughty Rare 076 Random Assault Watermelon 077 Potty Mouths 078 Half-cocked 079 Throne of Lies 080 Stealing Home 081 Suck It 082 3 parter 083 Pulp Fact 084 You're no fun anymore 085 Fuck Amuck 086 Labia Majora 087 I'd buy that for $55! 088 089 Eye of the Tiger 090 Chiptuned Out 091 Booyakasha! 092 Un-BEAR-able 093 California Chungus 094 Prepare for Action 095 Sol-ja Boy 096 Cream Theatre 097 Walugi Time 098 Rage Against the Internet Machine 099 Ready for Launch 100 ONE FUCKING HUNDRED!!!!! 101 Butts and Dolls 102 Duck Tales 103 Sheaky-Cam 104 Catfight 105 Metroid and Other Hosts 106 I'm Your Biggest Fan 107 A Cowboy Hat is just a Cowboy Hat 108 Butter Bombs 109 Genetic Tokyo Drift 110 You Can Play This 111 Le Le Bizzare Adventure 112 20% Less 113 Catching FireHose Games 114 Out of Control 115 A Bung To Far (aka Tower of Bungs) 116 Ashes to Patches 117 Southie of the Border 118 Joey Jabroni's Chocolate Starfish Platinum 119 Con Artists 120 S-Club 4 121 Get Lucky 122 Age of Aquariums 123 Catfood the Podcast 124The LEGO Episode 125 Flip Floppin Flabslapper 126 Passable Children 127 The Wolf Among Us Wall Street 128 Help! 129 Ghost in the Wachine 130 Is that how you pronounce that? 131 Did ya fuckin kill im? 132 Mitch has friends? 133 Beta testing 134 Perfect Timing 135 Does this do anything for ya? 136 Guy FIGieri`s Rumpus Room 137 Sadpool 138 It FIGures 139 Fistful of Nickels 140 Blunder from down under 141 Desert Limo 142 Fucking Gameshows Man 143 Feliz Spooklianos 144 Trigger Warning 145 Filler Up 146 Bacon Thief 147 Mayonnaise Pickle Surprise 148 Huge Effing Sellouts 149 Talking Simulator 150 The Good Left Undone 151 Have Fun With It 152 Mushroom Kingdom 153 Minishing Returns 154 Nodus Tollens 155 Marvelous 156 Complicated Anime 157 MAGfest 13 Special 158 American Taiko 159 Slide Wistful 160 Oldboyz2K15 161 Some People Get the Joke 162 Get Jaxed! 163 The Return of Jewfar 164 I really don't want to believe 165 Oral Exhaust 166 The Vincent Price is Right 167 Matthew May I 168 Joy Buzzer 169 Piz-za Rage 2 170 Alex Wasn't Here 171 Shiddycast 172 Family Friendly 173 2 Hours Dead 174 I have a Query 175 Can't Hungry 176 Jurassic World 177 Beer Goggles 178 David Universe 179 Johnny 5 is Dead 180 Orange and Breen 181 We Spoil Arkham Knight 182 Where's the Meatus 183 This is it, Guys! 184 Gun Ban 185 BFSGFLARI 186 Dark Side of the Moon Cricket 187 Personal Vietnam Assault 188: THERE'S the Meatus! 189 Reading Gaybos 190 Giving Tyler Head 191 Random Assault Dies... Again 192 Random Assault Stays on Topic 193 Return of the Senpai 194 I'm Calling It "Typecast" Anyway 195 The Sisterhood of the Yaya Playing Games 196 Analytic Rapport 197 White Dream 198 Porn. Porn Never Changes. 199 Ah, We are Moth**ker 200 Everything comes back to divorce Category:Episode